Naruto's Pokemon Journey
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Naruto starts a journey in his own world where Pokemon have existed for countless years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. I dunno who owns them, sadly enough, but I don't care when it comes to this. I don't make money from writing this fanfic, or any other.

This story will not feature Naruto going to another place, but Pokemon coming to his world. Interesting, no? Also, there will be moemon as well, not just regular pokemon.

Konohagakure no Sato, ninja village of Hi no Kuni. For as long as anyone could remember, there had been powerful beings called pokemon, which gave even civilians fighting chances in battles. At first, people had wanted to call them peoplemon, or some stupid name like that, because some of them were humanoid, most noteably the Legendaries. There were some regular pokemon that were humanoid, but they were rare outside a few breeds that naturally looked so. Today, even civilians were able to travel around safely with pokemon, thanks to pokeball technology.

Thanks to the powers of pokemon, most people thought it useless to continue the ways of the ninja and warring clans, but there were villages that did. Konoha was one such village, the others being Sunagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato. There were less renowned villages, but let's not go into detail about them.

Today is a great day for one young academy student, the day he graduates and becomes a Genin. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he had failed the test three times already, not by any fault of his own, but due to sabotage. On the day of his birth, a great beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked his village. Many humans and pokemon were lost, as the Kyuubi was a demon, a tailed beast. No force could stop it, till the Yondaime arrived on the scene atop the head of his boss summon Gamabunta of the Toads of Mt. Myoboku. He defeated the mighty beast that day, but it wasn't as the textbooks had it. He sealed it, into a vessel he made sure to keep secret the origns of. Naruto was the vessel of the Kyuubi, and since that day, he has been scorned by the humans, and the pokemon belonging to them.

Only the wild pokemon gave him any comfort, though they often weren't able to protect themselves from the pokemon of others, and so Naruto hardly spent time with them after his sixth birthday. Currently he was already in class, having opted to sleep under the tree in the courtyard to prevent himself from being sabotaged on the way there. He was a little messy, but that was acceptable because he only wore dark colored clothes. From top to bottom, in all dark blue, a face mask that hid the bottom half of his face, a ninja shirt that wrapped at the elbows and cut off above the belly button, a pair of ninja pants that wrapped at the shins and not only cut off at his pelvis but showed his hips, and a pair of tabi socks with straw ninja sandles. At his hip, instead of a supply pouch, was a small, dirty pouch filled with homemade smoke bombs. Strapped to his wrist, was a small strap of cloth with needles stuck through them for holding, and at his other wrist was a spool of worn ninja wire disguised as a busted charm bracelet.

He sat at a desk, a classmate of his, Sasuke Uchiha, sitting before him. The boy had ripped one of his arm warmers again, and Naruto was skillfully sewing it together again. Naruto had taken it upon himself to look after the boy when his clan was killed, sort of a way to make up for whatever he had done, because the village seemed to love the somewhat broody boy. The boy himself seemed to like Naruto well enough, but he was only kind when no one was looking, as the only thing he'd let Naruto do when others were around was repair his things. He brought his own thread ofcourse, since he knew Naruto couldn't afford very much if anything. He knew that the clothing Naruto had on was one of only two outfits he had, and Naruto protected them like a mama Kangaskhan protecting her baby.

Naruto finished quickly, biting the thread to disengage it and putting the needle he used back where it was. He handed Sasuke back his arm warmer, "Here..." The black haired boy accepted the object, slipping it back onto his arm. The few kids watching the action were quick to applaud Narutos quick and skillfull work. Iruka Umino, the instructor, arrived soon after with his assistant Mizuki. Naruto hated that man, because he was one of the people to sabatoge him the last three times. He started calling students back to a different room, some of them coming back out with forehead protectors, some not. When finally it was Naruto's turn, the blonde got up calmly and walked to the front.

So when Naruto stepped into the testing room to perform the tasks given to him by Iruka, he was ready. Iruka told him to perform the **Transformation**, and he did so, turning into a perfect copy of the Sandaime. When told to perform the **Substitution**, he easily switched places with Iruka and then back. Finally, when tasked with making at least three viable **Clones**, Mizuki made his move. When Naruto began building chakra for the jutsu, he pressed a seal on the bottom of the table, disrupting Naruto's chakra and making only a single clone come out looking dead and sickly. Naruto couldn't perform that jutsu anyway, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. "Naruto... YOU FAIL!" Cried Iruka.

Naruto didn't make a single sound or give any indication as to what he was feeling. He simply bowed and left the room, and then the school. He didn't wait for Sasuke, nor anyone else, he simply exited the school and booked it stealthily to the Hokage Monument. About an hour later, Mizuki arrived, spouting off about Iruka, and what really got Naruto's attention, a make up test. If it was fake, then that was it, he couldn't try for being a ninja anymore anyway, he'd just go for being a regular pokemon trainer. But if it was real... Naruto couldn't pass up the chance. He listened to everything Mizuki had to say, idely wondering how ironic kami was to send one of Naruto's least favorite people with a make up test.

He did it tough, he broke into the Hokage Tower, snuck past even the Sandaims Infernape, and into the vault to the Forbidden Scroll. It was only after he had it, did the Hokage make his appearance, standing sternly infront of the boy with his pokemon beside him. "Well now, what have we here Naruto?" The boy sweated a bit, before putting his hands together, going up in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it showed a form that caused both the Sandaime and his Infernape to blush and fly back with nosebleeds. Standing before them, was a naked blond female with cute little monkey ears atop her head and a tail just above the rise of her ass. As soon as Naruto was sure the two were down and out, he ran out of the office, sneaking quickly past all the guards and booking out of the tower.

He made it to the place that Mizuki had told him about, sitting down and neatly opening the scroll. "Let's see... Shadow Clones? Seems interesting. Very well." He stood and began practicing, actually getting the jutsu right fairly easily. Once he had it down well enough, he looked back to the scroll, wondering what else was in it that he could get away with taking. He was opportunistic if nothing else. He unfurled it further, finding many neat techniques, some of which he wrote down, some of which he left alone do to drawbacks. Finally however, he got to something that truely peaked his interest, a seal that simply stated 'Egg.' that sat precariously near the middle of the giant scroll.

Blinking at it, he gathers chakra to his right index finger and touches the seal, everything going up in a poof of smoke. From it came an egg that had was almost as large as he himself was. He blinked, looking back at the scroll, unfurling it further in curiousity. He only found one more seal in it, a larger one than the one that held the egg, which Naruto hid with the help of a few clones. Smiling, he quickly cut it out of the scroll, replacing it with a blank piece of paper, sewing the paper in and rolling the scroll back up to hide what he had done. He then rolled up the pilfered paper with the seal on it, of which read only 'Danger.' within the peramiter, showing extra sealing, and hid it in his clothing.

This done, he went back with the scroll and leaned back on the hidden egg, which was pretty warm and cozy. It started to move a bit, and he felt some kind of energy leaving him, though he didn't physically feel anything. Soon however, Iruka came, and Naruto quickly got up, taking the scroll over to him and hoping the man didn't notice his hidden egg. "Iruka-sensei..." The man crossed his arms, giving Naruto a stern look of disapproval. Ofcourse, he didn't know what he did, and looked downtrodden, "Naruto, why did you do it? Why did you steal that scroll?" Naruto gave him a curious look, "No make up test?" The academy instructers eyes widened a bit, "Who told you something like that?" Naruto told him, "Mizuki-sensei..." The mans eyes widened, and then they both heard the sound of metal cutting through the air. "Naruto get down!"

Naruto disobeyed, because if he dodged or ducked, his egg would be hurt. Instead of dodging the large shuriken now buzzsawing towards him, he stood his ground, foolishly knocking the object from the air with his arms, cutting them up in the process. He whimpered softly but held his ground, "Hey, would you like to know why the whole village hates you? Even Iruka hates you. But no one's allowed to talk about it around you, or even tell you, because a law was made." Naruto was confused, but Iruka was panicked, did he stop Mizuki from telling Naruto? Or did he help the boy with his injury? "Mizuki no!" Naruto spoke then, "Why? What law...?" Mizuki smirked sadistically, "Because thirteen years ago, the Yondaime didn't defeat the Kyuubi, he sealed it into a vessal. You Are The Demon Fox! You are the Kyuubi! Now Die!" He tossed the second shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka intercepted it this time, taking it in the back.

"Iruka-sensei... Why?" Iruka let a few tears drop as he stood infront of the boy, "Because, I'm your teacher, it wouldn't be right for me to let you get hurt..." Naruto looked down, still thinking over Mizuki's words. "Naruto, run, take the scroll and get out of here!" Iruka turned, eyes hard as he pulled a pokeball from his waist, "Go Bouldore! Iron Defense!" He tossed the pokeball, revealing the pokemon within. Mizuki laughed at this, "You didn't think I'd come prepared? Fool, my pokemon is already waiting to attack! Swadloon, use Seed Bomb!" A teenaged girl with leaf green shorts and T-shirt, with large leaf green pauldrons on her shoulders, all of which upon closer inspection were actually made of leaves, jumped from the shadows and tossed down large seeds, which exploded upon contact with anything.

The grass attack hit Iruka's Bouldore, causing it to cry out as it's humanoid, and therefore more nimble opponent, continued it's attack. Naruto wasn't idle as this went on, though ironically enough, he made an idle observation that Mizuki's pokemon didn't look in the best of conditions. He ran soon after however, picking up his hidden egg and booking it away. With Iruka, the man was quick to call back his Bouldore, preparing a fire jutsu for the Swadloon, which, without orders from her trainer, was about to let the attack hit. Iruka noticed this though, and diverted his attack to Mizuki before leaving himself, hoping to lay down a distraction to help Naruto. Mizuki growled and dodged the jet of flames, looking to see Iruka knocking out his Swadloon before running away. He kicked his pokemon while it was down before following, picking up his giant shuriken.

Naruto meanwhile had hidden, hugging his egg for comfort. He flinched slightly when Iruka and Mizuki made their way onto the scene, Mizuki throwing Iruka against the tree closest to Naruto. The boy hugged his egg a little tighter, again feeling that loss of strange energy from earlier. He ignored it to listen to the conversation going on so close to him. "Why do you protect that moster Iruka? You hate him just as much as I do, he killed your parents!" Naruto perked at that, was it true? Did he kill Iruka's parents? "That's true, I do hate the monster fox..." Naruto's spirits fell, his forehead touching to his egg. "But not the boy. That's not Naruto, he isn't the fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto, citizen of the Hidden Leave Village!" Naruto allowed a tear to fall, hitting his egg before he turned to see Mizuki growling, ready to saw Iruka in half with his shuriken. This caused Naruto to miss the sight of his egg cracking and shaking.

"I was planning on saving you for last, but just thanks to that little speech, I think I'll kill you first! Die demon lover!" He spun the giant shuriken in his hand, dashing towards the injured Chuunin. Naruto's eyes widened, and he dashed towards the two men, not seeing the egg fully hatching, the first thing the pokemon inside seeing being him. Said being was a seemingly twelve year old girl with a single white tail, gold hair, and crimson eyes. She had on a pair of short shorts and a tube top that cut off at her belly button on, both silver in color. Her eyes glinted as she saw who she guessed to be her new trainer, attacking a man with short silver hair holding a weapon of some sorts. She watched, her tail swaying slowly as she waited for an oppurtune moment to intervine and help her new trainer. He was handsome.

Naruto intercepted Mizuki before he could kill Iruka, striking the man in the gut and getting him to stop his charge. "Don't you touch Iruka-sensei, or I'll kill you!" He spoke seriously, hoping Mizuki would stop. It wasn't so, however, and the man simply smirked, "Just try it demon fox! I'll kill you before you can even move!" Naruto spoke back, "Just You try it! I'll return anything you dish out 1,000 fold!" Mizuki smirked and charged, spinning the shuriken rapidly again. All three males were surprised when instead of Naruto being bisected, a large goute of hot air struck and washed over the silver haired Chuunin. Iruka recognized it immediately, "Heat Wave?! From where?" He looked around, spotting a girl with fox ears and a single white tail. "A Vulpix!"

Naruto gasped and looked as well, seeing the girl as the source of the attack, the hot air coming from her mouth. As soon as she stopped, Naruto and Iruka looked to see Mizuki looking extra crispy. "Master!" Came a cry, before the girl who had attacked Mizuki suddenly ran at Naruto, jumping through the air at him with a smile on her face. Naruto let out a cry as the girl barreled him over. Iruka scratched his head, giving a small laugh as the humanoid Vulpix snuggled up to Naruto. A rustle from the bushes caught his attention, and the Swadloon from earlier came crawling into the clearing. Iruka gave a sad look, before an Idea came to him, and he walked over to Mizuki's burnt but still alive form, picking the pokeball, which survived somehow, from his waist, and took off his own forehead protector. "Naruto!" The boy looked at him, holding the girl that was giggling and snuggling up to him at bay for a moment.

Iruka returned the injured Swadloon to her pokeball, and walked over to the boy. "Stand up, and close your eyes." Naruto struggled to do as he was told, seeming as the girl didn't seem to want to let him go. As soon as he stood up, the girl hanging from him, he closed his eyes as Iruka told him. Iruka smiled and skillfully tied his forehead protector around Naruto's head, and put the Swadloons pokeball in the boys hands. "Congradulations Naruto. You graduate." Naruto opened his eyes, reaching up to feel his forehead. As soon as he felt the cool metal of a ninjas hitai-ate, his eyes teared up and he hugged Iruka, keeping a good grip on the pokeball in his hand. The Vulpix that was hugging him took this in stride, simply opting to also hug Iruka along with her new trainer.

ANBU appeared then, both near the hugging trio and the burnt Mizuki. "Chuunin Iruka, we expect your report by tomorrow, and be sure to get those pokemon registered to the boy." Iruka nodded, turning to Naruto, "Naruto, I'll fill out the paperwork, I want you at the Hokage's office tomorrow to take your picture for your ninja I.D. and to pick up your pokedex. Now head on down to the pokemon center, get that poor Swadloon healed up, Mizuki didn't take very good care of her, poor girl." Naruto nodded, heading off with Iruka to the village, the Vulpix still hanging off his neck. Once they were safely back in the village, Naruto parted ways with Iruka, giving his new Vulpix a workout as she chased after him towards the pokemon center.

When he got there, Naruto was called on by the local nurse, who was prompted to call out to him upon seeing an out of breath, seemingly newborn humanoid Vulpix trailing him. "Young man, why do you not have that poor newborn in her pokeball? That poor thing is simply out of breath." The pink haired woman, a Haruno, walked from behind the counter and reached into her work apron, pulling out an oran berry and handing it to the Vulpix, who happily took it and accepted it. Naruto gave a blank look, as some of the Haruno had been bad to him in the past, and he didn't want to risk the same happening with the nurses who would take care of his pokemon. After all, the Haruno were the family that ran the pokemon centers.

"Oh, don't look so worried kid, I know who you are. The Nurse Haruno are a completely different branch of the ones who have tormented you. We wouldn't forsake you for your burden. Now, why don't we get this cute little Vulpix a pokeball, hm?" She went back behind the desk, pulling a white ball with a pink line around the middle, and pink button. "This is a premier ball, feel free to use it on your Vulpix." Naruto nodded, looking at the girl who was happily eating the oran berry given to her by the Nurse Haruno. "Vulpix, would you like to come with me?" He held up the premier ball, and the Vulpix's eyes shined, before she jumped at him again and grabbed the hand holding the ball. She gave a mischievious smile and touched the ball to her chest, making Naruto blush and the Nurse Haruno giggle, as the girl was sucked into the ball, the ball wiggling in midair before landing and shaking only once before going still.

Nurse Haruno picked up the ball, reaching out for Naruto's other one, which he gave willingly. "You'll heal them, right? The Swadloon in the other ball used to belong to Mizuki Toujo, and he didn't really take good care of her it seemed. The nurse nodded, going back behind her desk and putting the pokeballs into the machine next to her. "They will be done shortly. Please feel free to take a room in the back, I will give them back in the morning." Naruto nodded, accepting a key from the kind woman, before going to the back, where he was instructed to a door leading to a vacant room. He spent the night there, dreaming of the journey he would soon be on with a squad of other Genin, being sent missions via mail pokemon, completing said missions and getting money. He would take very good care of his pokemon, and hopefully he would be a good trainer for them.

The next morning, Naruto was shaken awake by the nurse, who was holding Naruto's pokeballs. The boy stretched and accepted the objects, smiling and rising from bed, giving the Nurse Haruno a small bow. "Thank you very much." The nurse simply smiled and waved him off, though she did lean down a bit to look him in the eyes, "Don't worry about it, okay? It's my job, you know." She giggled and caressed his cheek, "And you're such a cutie, I would have helped even if I wasn't a nurse." Naruto blushed brightly, not used to compliments at all. He nodded and bowed again, before throwing down one of his smoke pellets and disappearing out the door. The Nurse Haruno giggled again, tidying up the room before locking it back up and returning to her desk. "He'll be a real heart breaker in a few years. If only he were a little older~. Ufufufu~ But when has that stopped any of my family when it came to young ninja?"

Naruto still had a small blush on his face when he arrived at the Hokage's Office, seeing a camera man waiting there as well, camera all set up. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked, the blond tidying himself up for a moment before coughing into his hand and giving a polite bow. "Yes. I apologize if I'm late, I was at the pokemon center." The camera guy simply waved him off, a chuckle escaping his lips, "No problem kid, I ain't got anything goin on after this. Now go ahead and lean against the wall, I'll get your picture and the Hokage will handle the rest himself." Naruto nodded, moving and standing still before a wall with a plain white sheet over it.

Once his picture was taken, the old camera man developed the picture and handed it to the Hokage, Naruto taking a seat before the mans desk on a wooden stool. The Sandaime shuffled around some papers and stapled some together, before putting them in a folder and storing it in his desk. The old man then looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I am glad to see you sitting before me, finally a ninja of Konoha. I am a little curious though, as to the origin of that Vulpix, hm?" Naruto blushed a bit, but refused to look away. Hiruzen Sarutobi laughed good naturedly alongside his Infernape, "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, that eg you found was actually supposed to be a present for when you became a Genin, I simply had it stored in the forbidden scroll so no one would try to obtain it."

Naruto nodded, understanding quite well, unfortunately, what the old man was talking about. "She came out shiny, correct?" Naruto nodded, and if he had had a tail, the Sandaime had no doubt that it would be wagging happily behind the boy. "Now Naruto-kun, there was actually something in the scroll that is quite a bit more dangerous than a simple Vulpix egg. You wouldn't know where it is... Would you Naruto-kun?" Naruto sweated a bit, seeing the look in the old mans eyes. They were no longer the eyes of a kind old grandfather, but the eyes of a veteran shinobi who had seen countless battles. Naruto shivered a bit at the look, and the Hokage sighed, "Allow me to explain something Naruto-kun. The pokemon contained within that seal, was the only surviving experiment of Orochimaru, our villages greatest traitor. No one knows what he did to her, or what the repercussions would be should she be allowed out. If you know what happed to the seal she was in, I need you to tell me. It pains me to say it, but she must not be allowed free."

Once the Sandaime finished speaking, he hoped his words had reached Naruto, but alas it seemed it was for naught, as the boy shook his head. "Jiji... No, Hokage-sama. You are telling me this, when just last night, I finally found out why this village hates me. You gave me a chance, despite what I hold... Could you not do the same for the pokemon in the seal, despite what she has been through? Surely she didn't willingly participate in whatever was done to her, I mean you make it sound so horrible. Who would volunteer for that?" The old man sighed again, a small smile on his face, "Naruto-kun. The best anyone could tell, Orochimaru was trying to create ways to make pokemon strong enough to rival a Legendary pokemon in power, while still being completely submissive to whoever their owner is. We believe he hoped to use this process to capture and control a Legendary pokemon of his own."

The old man didn't stop there, he lit his pipe with a minor application of fire chakra, and continued. "That pokemon is at a very high level, and already was a powerful type. She was modified by Orochimaru to know more attacks than most pokemon know at once, and was actually a failed experiment, as she was unable to recognize a trainer. Before being sealed, she was bound tightly, and given a barcode tag." He took a drag from his pipe, his Infernape mimicing his movements. "Can you assure me, without hesitation, that you have what it takes to master such a dangerous being? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you will not faulter while doing what needs to be done to reign in the pokemon in that seal?" The look he gave Naruto finally got to the boy. In a surprising show of responsability, the boy reached into his clothing and retrieved the missing seal. "I thank you Naruto, for doing the responsible thing. Maybe once you are stronger, I may give her to you as a present. Just stay strong, and train your pokemon well, okay? Now here, take your pokedex and be off with you."

The Sandaime handed Naruto a devise that didn't look anything like the pokedexes he had seen others with (It's a Unova pokedex). Naruto took the pokedex, flipping it open and smiling before bowing to the Hokage. "Thank you Jiji!" The old man waved him off, "Think nothing of it Naruto-kun. Now be sure to be ready, in one week, be at the academy to recieve a beginners package, and be placed on your Genin team." Naruto nodded, deciding to take the unofficial ninja exit via the window. Hiruzen chuckled as the boy did so, his Infernape jumping happily and moving to watch the boy leave. "He's a good kid Infernape. Now come, what say you to visiting the bath house? These old bones of mine could use a good soak." The pokemon grinned and jumped, the flame on its head getting bigger.

Naruto was quick to return to his home, releasing his pokemon once inside. The Vulpix immediately latched onto him, the Swadloon retreating to a corner. Naruto blinked at this, his Vulpix following his gaze. Naruto slowly made his way over, moving to check the girl for injuries, though when he got to close, her pauldrons grew in size, and hid all but her face from him, which she used to keep an eye on him. Naruto frowned a bit, before pulling the older seeming girl into a hug, which she stiffened at at first, but then slowly leaned into. Naruto's body ran at a higher temperature than most peoples, and the warmth of the hug had soaked ito the Swadloon, the poor abused pokemon opening up a bit to allow more warmth in. She gave no other sign of emotion, but Naruto was fine with her simply opening up the small bit she did. "It's okay, that teme won't hurt you anymore. I'm your trainer now, and you'll never be going back to Mizuki." The girl gave only a small blush, tears welling in her eyes before she timidly wrapped her arms around Naruto.

The blond smiled and sat beside her, letting Swadloon lean on him and take comfort in his warmth and presense. Vulpix felt left out however, and quickly joined the hug, controlling herself and taking Swadloons other side, even though she really wanted to sit next to her master. Soon, all three would fall into a light slumber like that, and when they woke up, Naruto found he would have a sore back from sleeping against a wall.

There week was somewhat eventful after that, as Vulpix's tail started splitting and gaining the same gold color as her hair and ears. By the end of the week, her six tails were fully formed, curled at the end, and very luxurious, if she did say so herself, which she did. Naruto and Swadloon weren't able to disagree either, as both had fallen asleep next to her enough times to tell the comfort of her tails. Swadloon had become more open than that first day Naruto had hugged her, and she finally got to smiling around Naruto and Vulpix, she even went up a level, to 26. Vulpix however went up two levels, to level 9. Naruto figured he was already out to a fantastic start for someone not even on their journey yet. He held true to his dream from the pokemon center, taking meticulous care of both his pokemon. He spent at least an hour each day to groom his Vulpix, even getting over his own timidness to bathe both her and his Swadloon.

He learned better sewing techniques from his Swadloon as well, since she made her own clothing out of leaves, which was actually the only reason she was ever clothed when Mizuki had her. She was happier than she had ever been with Naruto, though she refused to evolve till she was stronger, so she could better be ready for her next form. Also, Swadloon had made oufits for both Naruto and Vulpix, matching the outfits they had on now, claiming they would act as camoflauge out in the forest. Afterall, if you wanted to hide a leaf, do it in a forest.

Naruto woke up on the day he was to get to the academy for the last time in quite a while, to find that his pokemon were snuggling to either side of him. He gave a small smile, sitting up and returning them to their pokeballs so the could keep sleeping. They knew how to let themselves out, so they would greet him when they woke up. He got dressed, opting to wear his normal clothing, before tying his forehead protector to his forehead. He strapped on the belt he had been given with his pokedex, which held both said object, and six pokeballs, though he only had the two at the moment. He gave a smile as he watered a small plant sitting on his windowsill, and exited his apartment, locking it behind him as he left stealthily. He had everything he needed for the moment, and he could return home and get them before he left if need be.

Arriving at the Ninja Academy, which was by some form of destiny or what have you, right next door to the Pokemon Academy, Naruto entered the classroom as quickly as possible, finding a seat and sitting silently as he waited for the class to fill up. As soon as he was spotted by a boy with black hair done up like a pineapple, the boy decided to take a break from being lazy and ask a question for once. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't pass the test?" Naruto shook his head, pointing to his hitai-ate, "Make up test..." The lazy boy seemed to accept it, and return to being lazy.

Waiting for the class soon got boring, and he idely wondered if anyone had something for him to repair while he waited. He was given his distraction from boredom when a familiar face popped into the classroom, a girl with brown hair and eyes, with her hair up in twin buns, like panda ears. She came in with a small blush on her face as she walked up to Naruto, who waved to her, "Greetings Tenten..." The girl waved back, "Ohayo Naruto-kun. I accidentally ripped my hitai-ate, would you sew it for me? I'm no good at that kind of thing." If Naruto took offence to the girls words, he didn't show it,simply accepting the girls forehead protector to see the large rip nearly severing the right side of the cloth completely from the rest. "It looks pretty bad Tenten... Shouldn't you simply get another?" The girl blushed slightly darker, bopping the blonde atop the head, "Dummy, this isn't something I can replace. These things are expensive, and atop of that... Y-you gave me this cloth, remember?" Naruto blinked, before blushing lightly.

"I'll fix it quickly then." Tenten was about to reach into her pouch for the spool of thread she had brought, but gasped when Naruto refused it, instead threading a needle with his precious ninja wire. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to..." She was cut off by Naruto giving her a look, and the girl hugged him quickly, before Naruto gently pushed her off so he could fix her hitai-ate. "Naruto-kun, you're using a new technique?" The boy nodded absently, using a sewing technique taught to him by his Swadloon. He absently thought that he should name his pokemon, before the thought left him. If they wanted names, they would ask him. He was almost done with his work, just needing to cut the wire, but when he put it up to his teeth, when Tenten handed him a pair of scissors, a seemingly customized pair. "Here, use these. I, um, made them for you, as a graduation present."

Naruto looked at the scissors, they seemed to be made from a strange alloy, and had his name embroidered on the blades. They had a slight curve to them, and had dull tips, looking like a mix between medical scissors, thread scissors, and cloth scissors. "I made them with multiple purposes in mind." Naruto quickly used them to disengage his ninja wire form the hitai-ate, then the needle. He rewrapped his wire, and handed Tenten her repaired forehead protector. The girl hugged him and left quickly, "Thank you Naruto-kun!" She waved as she exited, leaving the few students who had been there, and the few that had arrived after she did, to look up at Naruto, who was admiring his new scissors.

Iruka came in a few minutes later, the class having filled with those who passed. "Now class, today you become ninja. For those of you who are only becoming ninja, I congradulate you, and wish you luck, you will be reporting now, to the classroom across the hall where you will be sorted into squads and given a Jounin instructor." He waited for those who were just ninja to leave the classroom, before looking at the others. "For those of you who stayed, you have shown both the apptitude and want, to become a pokemon trainer as well as a ninja of Konoha. I congradulate you on your accomplishment, and will now call you up to recieve your starter. Once you have recieved a starter, you are to sit back down, and then you too will be sorted into teams and assigned a Jounin who will accompany you and your team on your journey. You will periodically be assigned missions, though thanks to the presence of pokemon on your team, none will be below C-rank. Along with your starter, you will recieve a beginners package, containing items every young pokemon trainer will need. Now, first up, is..."

Naruto ignored everything else as he wondered if he would still recieve a starter, or if either of the two he already had counted. Personally, he didn't want to be greedy, but he would accept an official starter if offered one. Finally, he was indeed called upon, though when he went up to the desk, towards the PC that had been set up there, Iruka handed him a backpack, which he shouldered, and showed him how to use the PC. Naruto scrolled through the available pokemon that were left, finding a nice one that hadn't been taken yet, a Beldum, and Naruto instantly liked it. He chose it, and recieved its pokeball. "Okay Naruto, go sit back down and I'll sort you all into teams. First up, is Team One!"

Like Naruto, everyone ignored the names called till theirs was, and then quickly moved to sit next to their future companions. "Team 7, will be Sai Yamazaki..." A pale boy with short black hair and clothes that would be considered 'sluttish', looked up at his name, a Smeargle sitting next to him. "Sakura Haruno..." The pink haired girl looked up at her name, crossing her fingers to be on Sasuke's team, her pokemon was in its ball. "And Sasuke Uchiha. You're Jounin will be Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke looked up briefly from his brooding, before looking out the window, his pokemon was also in its ball. Sai and Sakura both moved to sit with him. "Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata..." The shy Hyuuga princess looked up front at her name being called, her small perma-blush darkening a bit, a Shiny Ralts in her arms. "Kiba Inuzuka..." The boy grinned as he looked up front, a Growlith puppy barking from atop his head, wagging its tail. "And Shino Aburame. Your Jounin will be Kurenai Yuuhi!" The boy with the Dark Sunglasses resting on his face looked up, a Nincada on his head.

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year, so we move on to Team 10! Ino Yamanaka..." The girl perked, glad her name was finally being called, for she had been a bit bored, a Petilil in her arms. "Choji Akamichi..." The rotund boy never stopped eating his chips, a Munchlax mimicing his actions right next to him. "And Shikamaru Nara. Your Jounin will be Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru didn't even bother to lift his head, napping on his desk, a Slakoth doing the same right next to him. "Naruto Uzumaki, do to you being an extra here technically, you will be slotted to a team that has been in reserve since losing a team member last year. Your Jounin will be shortly everyone, please stay in your seats utill they call for you."

With that said, Iruka gave a bow, and began to unhook the PC, sealing it up and taking it with him back to the Hokage Tower. Once he was gone, everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Kiba came over to Naruto, standing next to the still seated boy, "Hey Naruto! What pokemon did you get? I didn't get one because my clan provided one for me." Naruto looked to Kiba, giving a small smile that was unseen under his facemask. "I got a Beldum. When it evolves, it will be quite powerful. Though you should be lucky, you have a type advantage." Kiba laughed, sitting next to the boy. "Ah, don't worry about it Naruto! Once it evolves you'll have a way better chance at beating me, ofcourse, by then I'll be stronger too." Naruto smiled again, and was about to respond, when one of the pokeballs on his belt flashed, releasing it's occupant. Naruto sweated a bit, as his Vulpix took her place in his lap, arms around his neck as she yawned, still half asleep.

The occupants of the room blinked as this happened, before Kiba grinned and elbowed Naruto, "You sly fox! You've been holding out on us! A humanoid pokemon... Those are supposed to be rare! And it's shiny too! Lucky bastard!" Naruto blushed, absently patting his Vulpix on the head. "She was a gift..." Vulpix was a bit more awake by then, and noticed the people all around, her eyes growing shiny. "Waah! New people!" Her tails seemed to start wagging, getting a giggles from the girls at the cuteness of it. A few of the boys blushed though, "Moe..." Vulpix's ears flicked, and she stood from Naruto's lap, snatching up and hugging the Growlith puppy from Kiba's head. "Vulpix, we got a new friend today." The girl blinked and let the puppy down, excited to meet a new friend. Naruto released his new Beldum, allowing it to attach itself to the desk. Vulpix went up and poked it, getting no reaction other than a blink from the pokemon.

She giggled just the same and picked it up, prying the Beldum from the desk with surprising strength and wagging her tails happily. "New friend!" She cried, the Beldum not fighting it. It did seem to vibrate a bit, and then Vulpix blinked, "What do you mean am I afraid of heights? What kind of question is that?" Before she could recieve an answer, the Beldum quickly floated to the ceiling with Vulpix still holding on. She was just recently hatched, so she wasn't as mature as some would like, so as soon as she looked down, she began to tear up. "Waaah! Master get me down, I don't like heights!" She whimpered softly, and it just pulled at Naruto's heartstrings. He returned Beldum to its ball, quickly catching his Vulpix as she fell.

The girl latched onto him, sniffling after being floated to the ceiling. "There there..." Naruto blushed lightly as he comforted his pokemon infront of everyone. Unfortunately, Sakura chose this time to speak up, "Naruto-baka you freak! What are you doing to that poor girl! How'd you even get something so rare!?" Vulpix took a break from her sniffling to turn and glare at the pink haired girl. She didn't much like the girls tone towards her master, and did something about it, spitting a Heat Wave at the girl, who squeaked and ducked for cover.

Kiba laughed histarically at the sight, Sakura smartly staying quiet as the Vulpix growled at her. Naruto returned the girl to her ball, blushing lightly at what had just happened. This is when the Jounin started arriving. Soon, teams 1-6, 8, and 10, were all gone. Naruto blinked a bit as he waited for a few more minutes, before finally someone came in, "Naruto Uzumaki?" It was a man in his late thirties, with a strange hair style and a decidedly strange accent. He had a large scythe on his back, and next to him were two girls, one with red hair, the other with green, and both had side tails, though different styles. They carried a sword each, The red haired one with a red sword, the green haired one with a green sword. The red haired girl had hers on her right hip for a left handed draw, while the green haired girl had hers on her left for a right handed draw. (It's Yeager, Gauche, and Droite from Tales of Vesperia. Love them!~)

Naruto got up and went to the front, giving a polite bow, "Shi Kama no Yeager, it is a pleasure to meet you." The man looked mildly surprised, "Oh, so you've heard of me?" Naruto pulled out a copy of the Bingo Book, "Yes. Would you mind signing it?" He asked, a light blush upon his cheeks as he held his bingo book and a pen out towards the man. Yeager was all to happy to sign it, even putting a little heart at the end of his name for the boy. Naruto stowed it away again, bowing once more, "Thank you." Yeager waved him off, "No need young man. You shall be my student from today on, it was the least I could do, ja?" Naruto nodded, turning to the two girls with Yeager and giving a polite bow. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you." The two girls looked at him, the red head speaking first, "I'm Droite. You don't look like much, just don't slow us down." Naruto sweatdropped, though he was glad that it seemed the green haired girl was nicer, "My name is Gauche, pleased to meet you." She even held out her hand for him, which he gladly shook.

Yeager gave a clap, "Okay mein students, how about we go and pick out a weapon for mister Uzumaki here, ja?" They nodded, "Very well. Meet in the Market District in five minutes." He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Gauche and Droite seemed to gush for a moment, leaving Naruto sweatdropping. "I need to return home for a second. I shall meet you there." He gave a polite bow, and the two girls watched as he threw down a smoke pellet. When it cleared, Naruto was gone. Gauche and Droite looked at eachother, before rushing off and out of the academy, off towards the Market District.

Naruto appeared as close to his appartment as he could from the academy, dashing the rest of the way there, silently thanking Arceus and Kami that it was closer to the Market District than it was to the academy. He leapt inside, gathering up his sheets, blankets, and pillows, and sealing them into a scroll he ten put into his shirt. He then took the plant at his windowsill and dashed from his house, locking it up again before leaving. Throwing down a smoke bomb, he disappeared, his smoke pellets actually having consentrated doses of quick powder for speed. He came out actually in the Market District, close to his destonation, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He rushed in and greeted the Yamanaka at the desk, which he guessed was Ino's mother. "Um, Mrs. Yamanaka, could you watch my plant for me while I'm gone? I'm going on my pokemon journey today and won't be able to return just to water it."

The Yamanaka woman looked at Naruto, then the plant in his hands, before sighing. "Just place it on the desk, I'll make sure it's well taken care of. I doubt I could take better care of it though, have you ever thought of getting a plant type pokemon or two?" Naruto blushed at the seeming praise, shaking his head, "That's too bad." She then shooed him off, watching as he ran from the store after placing his plant on the desk before her. She gave a small smile as she caressed one of the leaves on the rare Gracideas Flower, "Well, the kid can't be that bad... He took such excellent care of you didn't he?"

Standing in the center of the market district, looking at a watch on his right wrist, was Yeager, waiting patiently for Gauche, Droite, and Naruto to show up. He saw Gauche and Droite, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. As soon as the two girls made it to him, a poof of smoke went off infront of the trio, revealing Naruto as it cleared. "I'm not late am I?" Yeager shook his head, clapping his hands once before looking over his students. "Very well then. Let us move to get mister Uzumaki here a weapon of his own. Do you know of a shop we can go to mister Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded, pointing off to the side down one of the streets. Yeager nodded and gave a smile, "Very well, shall you lead the way?" Naruto nodded again, turning towards his destination and walking off, Yeager, Gauche, and Droite all following.

The weapon shop Naruto lead his team to, was a fairly small one called the 'Shadow Claw Weapon Shop.' Naruto immediately walked in, the three following him giving the store a sceptical look. Yeager was the first to walk in, seeing Naruto speaking with a giant of a man standing next to an Ursaring. Yeager seemed surprised, "Mister Uzumaki, I was not aware that you knew Bartholomew Kuma, better known as the Pacifista. (Do not own.)" Kuma looked at Yeager, before ignoring the man and turning back to Naruto. The blond turned to Yeager, "He is the father of one of my friends..." Yeager raised an eyebrow, before turning to the man behind the counter. "We are here to purchase a weapon for young Uzumaki here. Do you have anything that would suit the boy?"

Kuma nodded, Naruto giving a small blush, "He already knows which weapon I would like. I've been making small payments on it since I was five." Yeager was curious at that, "What parent would allow there child to make payments on a weapon on their own?" Naruto simply clammed up and turned away, Kuma placing a hand on his head before turning to look at Yeager. "No parents..." Yeager came to a realization then, this boy was an orphan. Gauche and Droite looked at the blond in a new light, since they too were once orphans, though had since been adopted by Yeager.

Kuma looked at Naruto, "Take it... Gift..." Naruto nodded, a small blush on his face as Kuma's Ursaring went into the back, coming back with a wrapped package. The pokemon gave the package to Naruto, who took it and gave a deep bow to both the Ursaring and to Kuma. The large man waved him off, before Naruto left the store with his team following. "Well Naruto, would you like to show us what you have?" Asked Yeager, the man crossing his arms with one of his hands resting on his chin. Gauche and Droite were somewhat eager to see what Naruto had recieved, wondering what kind of weapon was so expensive that payments needed to be made since the boy was five. Naruto nodded, beginning to tenderly unwrap the weapon he had recieved from Kuma, a gift indeed since he no longer had to pay the rest.

Naruto carefully finished unwrapping the gift, revealing a trident, with a long black wooden pole, golden blades, and strange paper attached near the blades. He smiled at it, running a hand up along the surface of the wood, finding it smooth and firm. "I don't know why, but this weapon simply called out to me, so many years ago..." He spoke, before looking up to his new team. He gave a salute and a smile, once more hidden by his face mask. "I am ready to go now, Yeager-sensei." The man laughed and nodded, "Very well! Gauche, Droite, get ready, for we leave now! Come mister Uzumaki!" He pointed off in a seemingly random direction, which was really the direction of Gate A. "We head towards Flare City, and the very first gym on our route! I shall see Naruto here earn a Boulder Badge, ja?"

How do you like the first chapter? I apologize for putting the Leviathans Claw group and the Pacifista in here, but I couldn't resist. Anyway! I hope to finish the second chapter soon, seeing as this surpsingly long chapter, for me anyway, didn't take me that long to finish.

The trident is the Trident of Amakoi, from Inuyasha. I was going to give him Tokijin, but decided to put that off till later, when he meets the actual owner of his current weapon, and she trades him. No, Sesshomaru will not be in this, nor will Inuyasha, Kagome, etc. etc. My point is, I'm putting select items, people, etc. in here. Infact, I almost gave Naruto Dein Nomos. I decided against it, for certain reasons. Oh well.

Anway, I need to know, who the fuck in Naruto has hair the same color of the Officer Jenny's from pokemon? I need to know, so, like the Haruno, I can make them into either a clan, or branch family clan, and spread them throughout the elemental nations as the officers of the law.

If you wish to see certain things, make suggestions, and I'll see about it. And I mean characters, items, etc. Not places, I am trying to keep the actual pokemon locations out of my story. I will accept suggestions for names for gym leaders too, as well as their teams and levels for the teams. And be realistic people, I don't want you maxing out the Tsuchi City gym leaders party with six pokemon all at like, level thirty. Naruto has the Swadloon at such a level, because I wanted to give it to him. If I get now GOOD, suggestions, I will simply come up with the gym teams myself.

Any other questions, suggestions, etc. Put them in your review. Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, nor any other anime element I put in here.

Okay! This chapter is comin at you fast, since I don't have the ability to post as soon as I finish a chapter. Anyway~ Enjoy the chapter.

Naruto payed attention to his surroundings when he and his team exited the village. It wasn't so much that it would be dangerous, them not only being ninja, but having pokemon, but he wanted to memorize the trails they took. They would see the occasional trainer, and Naruto took every chance he could to challenge them and really work his Beldum and Vulpix. His teammates and Jounin sensei had been surprised at first, to learn that he had not one, but two humanoid pokemon, but once they met them both, they quickly got over it, though Gauche did gush a bit over Vulpix. Naruto was happy to say that Vulpix had gone up one more level, making her level 10 now, while Beldum had gone up two, being used in more battles, making it level 7.

Yeager took them into a clearing for lunch soon, Naruto helping by offering to cook for the group, as it seemed that even though they had been on the road previously, none of them knew how to cook. He had seen Gauche try to offer help, only to be pulled back and restrained, getting a sweatdrop from Naruto. The blonde released his pokemon, Beldum attaching itself to a tree, Swadloon hid among a tree, making a dress from various leaves she retrieved from the tree. Vulpix simply contented to play with Gauche, a game of tag, with Gauche using the game to let the girl practice dodging around the trees. Naruto liked it, it taught the Vulpix to think on her toes because when Gauche was it, the girl would draw her sword and attack the humanoid pokemon.

Naruto continued cooking, making a small meal of rice and fish with miso and tea. It wasn't much, but apparently his new team had forgotten to restock when they returned to the village to get him. They would be restocking in Flare City, the same city Naruto would be going for his first ever gym badge at. "Ne, Yeager-sensei, what badges do Gauche and Droite have?" The blond boy asked, getting his sensei's attention. "Zey have ze Boulder Badge, ze Cascade Badge, and ze Bolt Badge. I plan to have you get the same ones." Naruto nodded, "The Boulder Badge shouldn't be to hard to get, I think I'm set with Swadloon, same with the Cascade Badge, though I would like to capture a Ground type for my Bolt Badge."

Yeager silently applauded Naruto for this thinking, before clapping his hands, "Gauche, Droite, bring out your pokemon, it would be impolite to not allow them to share the food our new comrade is preparing for us." The two girls snapped a salute, "Haaai!" They both pulled three pokeballs from their belts, releasing their contents. Gauche had a Nidorina, a shiny Minun, and a Krokorok. Droite had a Nidorino, a Plusle, and also a Krokorok. This made Naruto blink, looking between the girls and their pokemon, before smiling and letting out a small chuckle. Yeager held his own pokeballs, releasing them to reveal a full team of six. He had a Krookodile, a Houndoom, a Shiftry, a Hydreigon, a Crawdaunt, and a Spiritomb. Naruto was awed by the line up, though he surprised his team when he made a solid clone to finish making the meal. Yeager, Gauche, and Droite inspected it while Naruto inspected their pokemon.

The trio turned, expecting some form of negative result to Naruto's actions, but were again completely surprised to find Naruto completely at home among the pokemon, seemingly giving them all short check ups, if the inspecting he was giving them all was anything to go by. "Naruto-san, you are a pokemon doctor?" Naruto looked back at his team, shaking his head and patting Yeagers Houndoom on the head. "Grew up with pokemon... They were all I had, so I learned to care for them." His own pokemon seemed to feel left out, seeing him do check ups on the other pokemon, and even his shy Swadloon came down from her tree to get one, though she hid behind him, making it abit difficult. The clone soon broke the mood, calling everyone for food, for which they were all greatful, both that the subject was changed, and that they had a good meal once more that didn't come from a store bought box lunch.

Gauche played with her pokemon quietly as they ate, being told multiple times by Droite to stop and actually eat. Naruto had to deal with his Vulpix showing her Naughty nature by seating herself in his lap for the duration of the meal, his Swadloon opting to eat up in a tree, his Beldum... Well, his Beldum ate whatever it did, but had so far only come down for a check up from Naruto. It was in fine health, and seemed to have a calm nature. His Swadloon obviously had a timid nature. Naruto quickly cleaned up when everyone was finished, having Yeagers Crawdaunt help him with cleaning them, which still baffled his team at how well he handled even higher level pokemon.

They all recalled their pokemon, except Naruto kept his Beldum out so he could continue training it. He wanted it to at least catch up with his Vulpix, since the growth rate for the psychic type seemed to be a bit slow. He used Beldum in every other fight from then till they finally arrived at Flare City, and not just on trainers, there had been a few wild pokemon as well. Ofcourse, being the kind heart he was, he didn't leave any of them simply passed out in the path or whatnot, he made sure to move them somewhere safe till they could heal. When finally they arrived, Naruto stretched, his Beldum floating beside him, his team simply glad to finally be off the road again. Traveling at a civilians pace was peaceful, but it often times got boring.

"Okay, we will split up here. Naruto-kun, I want you to have the Boulder Badge by the time we meet back up again, ja?" Naruto nodded, giving a small bow and rushing off, not even throwing down a smokebomb. His Beldum followed him, giving an eyesmile at the fast pace. Yeager, Gauche, and Droite all looked at eachother, before disappearing ninja style, leaving no indication that they had ever been there. They were off to watch Naruto from the shadows, see how he dealt with things. They were surprised by the blond boy, yet again, when instead of heading straight for the gym for an easy win with his nimble, high level Swadloon, he went straight for a small clearing right outside the city.

"Okay, Beldum, I want you to try and learn Iron Head, and Iron Defense. If you can, I will use you in my battle against the gym leader here." The pokemon responded happily, vibrating happily, sending out soft sounds. "Now, I don't know much about the moves... But you are supposed to be smart, do you think you can try Iron Defense first? Maybe that will give you more knowledge to learn Iron Head." The Beldum bobbed up and down, eye smiling as it floated. It sank to the ground, attaching itself, seeming to be in thought. Naruto got the impression of a person sitting on the ground with their legs crossed and their head in their hands. Naruto sat down right next to his pokemon, going into thought as well, though he doubted he would be smarter than the phsychic/steel pokemon next to him. It took them a few hours, but between both of their thoughts, and Naruto's encouragement, Beldum finally managed to learn Iron Defense. Naruto estatically hugged his pokemon, both looking really happy at the moment. "Okay. Now that you have that down, try to get Iron Head. We don't have much time."

Beldum bobbed in acknowledgement, having gone up a level simply from learning a new move, making him level 8. Naruto encouraged his pokemon, even when it mistakenly used Iron Defense instead of Iron Head a few times. The boy simply told his pokemon to shake off the failure and try again. Soon, even though the sun was beginning to set, Naruto's Beldum finally managed to learn Iron Head. Naruto was estatic, but didn't have time to celebrate, simply grabbing his pokemon and running off towards the gym. He made it in time to see a woman coming out of the gym and locking it up. She was tall, about six feet, with long white hair and amber eyes. She had on an extra large black shirt with a pair of cargo pants and dark brown boots.

Naruto ran up, his Beldum floating beside him. "Excuse me, why are you locking up the gym?" The woman turned and looked at him, giving the young Genin a once over. "It's closing time kid. Why? You looking to challenge me?" Naruto blinked, before realization hit him, "Y-You're the gym leader?" The look the woman gave him made him take a step back, "Is there a problem with that?" Naruto shook his head vigorously, "No no! I just wanted to challenge the gym, I didn't know who the gym leader is." He held his arms up defensively. "I apologize if I offended you..." The woman grinned, looking Naruto over again. "My name is Iwako. I stand for rock hard determination! If you want to challenge me, I think I can squeeze you in for a battle. But you'll have to do something for me afterwards, and if you try to rescind on the deal, I'll hunt you down till I get what I want, and I won't be gentle about it." Naruto gulped, but nodded, eager to earn his first badge.

Iwako grinned and motioned for Naruto to follow her, leading him out towards the edge of the city, towards the clearing Naruto had actually been using for training. "This will be a three on three battle. Just like in the gym, I won't be able to swich pokemon during the battle, but you will. Are you ready to begin?" Naruto nodded, motioning his Beldum onto the field. Iwako pulled out a ball, sending out a Roggenrola to the field, watching as it faced off against the Beldum. Naruto started off, "Beldum, Iron Defense. And keep it up!" The pokemon complied, glowing as he used the move, its defence skyrocketing. "Roggenrola, don't let it continue, quickly use Smack Down!" The rock type complied, shooting a rock seemingly from its own body at the glowing Beldum. Due to the move being relatively new to the pokemon, it wasn't able to dodge, but its defense had risen so much that the already not very effective attack didn't do very much damage at all.

"That's good! Now Beldum, use Iron Head!" The pokemon stopped glowing, though now its head started doing so, before it rocketed itself towards Roggenrola. The pokemon dodged the first go, but couldn't dodge the second one. Beldum was a surprisingly speedy pokemon, and made fairly quick work of Iwako's Roggenrola. She returned it and grinned, sending out her second pokemon, a Geodude. "Go Geodude! Use Defense Curl, then follow it up with Rollout!" As soon as the Geodude appeared, it glowed and rolled into itself. It went right from the defensive move into a Rollout. Beldum took the attack in stride, the first go not being very strong. The pokemon turned and started coming in for a second go. "Iron Head again! Keep it up Beldum!" Naruto called out.

Beldum charged at Geodude, their attacks meeting head on, creating an explosion that sent both pokemon flying away from eachother. Both pokemon were knocked out, their eyes like little swirlies. Iwako laughed hartily and returned her pokemon, Naruto doing the same with his one. Iwako crossed her arms, holding out her last pokeball. "Last one kid. Make your next one count!" Naruto smiled, holding up his next pokeball, the one holding his Swadloon. "Let's do this." He eyesmiled, before tossing his ball towards the middle of the field. "Go Swadloon!" Iwako through her own ball, "Go Aron!"

Both pokemon materialized from their pokeballs, taking human forms, Naruto's Swadloon hadn't changed in look, though she had added a pair of shin and forearm guards made of leaves. Iwako's Aron came out, a girl with a metal helmet that covered most of her face, short silver hair barely visible, wearing grey shorts and a tube top, over which she had a breast plate, gauntlets, faulds, pauldrons, grieves, and boots. Naruto sweated a little, seeing as the humanoid was also a steel type, but hopefully that wouldn't cancel out to much damage from his Swadloon. "Quick, Swadloon use Seed Bomb!" Iwako grinned, "Aron use Metal Claw! Swipe those seeds from the sky!" Both girls burst into motion, Swadloon doing her best to do good for her new master. He had treated her well, much better than Mizuki, and she wanted to repay him by helping him earn his first gym badge.

She used the attack ordered, but as Iwako had ordered hers, the Aron girl simply used her attack to deflect Swadloons Seed Bombs. Naruto grit his teeth a bit, before smiling, "Swadloon, use Seed Bomb again, but this time us Air Slash to give them some speed!" It was risky, because the Air Slash could just cause the seeds to detonate prematurely. He was willing to risk it though, and his risk paid off, as his tactic had an unexpected effect. When the Seed Bomb attack flew towards Aron, as soon as they were close enough Swadloon would use Air Slash, speeding them up and giving a bit more force behind them. They blew up just before they hit the Arons Metal Claw attacks, and Naruto grinned. "Alright. Now get in close and give her multiple Air Slashes." Swadloon gave a small smile and complied, pulling up a leaf face mask she had crafted for herself.

Her higher level paid off for her in her new endeaver, her speed outclassing the Aron, who was slow in all her armor. All Swadloons air slashes chipped away at the girls health, though she gave no outward appearance of being hurt. "Aron, use Headbutt! Don't let her take you down so easily!" The girl complied, lowering her head a bit, and on Swadloons next swoop in, she dashed surprisingly fast, catching Swadloon off guard with the attack. Swadloon flinched, taking damage from the attack and being unable to stop it. Aron kept up the attack, headbutting her into a tree before moving away, leaving Swadloon clutching her stomach in pain, a bit of spittle falling from her lips. "I believe in you Swadloon! Don't give up! Use Giga Drain!" Swadloon looked at her trainer, before smiling under her leaf face mask, and dashing a bit wobbly at the Aron girl, wrapping her arms around the steel types midsection.

Swadloon glowed, and Aron cried out in pain, finally, as her health was syphoned off to heal Swadloon. Said pokemon girl jumped away after her attack finished, her stomach looking much better, a bruise having not had time to form. Then, without any incentive from Naruto, she took some initiative and used Seed Bomb again, pelting the weakened Aron even more. "Aron No! Use Head Smash!" Naruto's eyes widened, the Aron glaring at Swadloon, helmet glowing brightly as she rushed at the girl. "Swadloon, use Seed Bomb again!" Both girls used their attacks, Swadloon trying to avoid the Aron while pelting her with Seed Bomb. It was futile however, and Aron smashed into Swadloon with its attack, again ramming her into, but then through, a tree. Both girls fell to exhaustion, fatigue, and pain.

Naruto and Iwako quickly recalled their pokemon, before Iwako gave a smile, "Well kid, it seems you have quite a team. And you have one left, so that means you win. Congradulations, you earned yourself a Boulder Badge." She reached into one of the pockets in her cargo pants, pulling out the small badge for Naruto. "With this, higher level pokemon will obey you, level 30, even those you get in trades. Or that's what I'd say, but you seem to have a way with pokemon already. That Swadloon of yours was way higher level than my Aron. Maybe some day I'll ask for a rematch, and at that time, I'll use stronger pokemon. This is just the set I use for gym battles with the kids that come from Hi no Kuni. Anyone coming from somewhere else, chances are they'll be strong enough already that I don't need to tone it down."

Iwako walked forward, taking Naruto's hand and placing his new badge in it. "Here you go kid. Now, it's night time, so I think I'll collect on that favor you owe me for working after hours." She gave a grin and pulled Naruto closer, nestling his face between her clothed breasts. Naruto blushed heavily, but didn't fight it, allowing the woman to drag him off to her house. That night was really one to remember, and Naruto learned a neat new phrase too. Old enough to kill in the name of your village, old enough to do everything else that comes with being an adult.

Yeager, Gauche, and Droite came out of the shadows as Iwako was dragging Naruto off. Gauche was blushing, Droite had a small scowl on her face, and Yeager had the same infuriating smile on his face as usual (You know which one I'm talking about, ye who play Tales of Vesperia). "Oh well, it seems we shall have to wait until tomorrow to congradulate our new comrad on his victory, ja? Now mein students, let us retire for the night, ja?" Gauche and Droite saluted, before all three left in a ninja fashion, heading towards the pokemon center for the night. They gave discounts to trainers, though Naruto wouldn't need it at the moment, being where he was.

The next morning, Naruto met his three team members at the exit of Flare Town, seated in the lap of the gym leader while they waited. He had a blush on his face and he was refusing to make eye contact with anyone at the moment, but he seemed to be glowing. It could have just been then, but then again, they knew what the two before them had done the night before. They approached, and Naruto stood up, though for some reason both him and the gym leader had a limp. Yeager smiled, "Vell now, it seems that you two had some fun last night, ja?" Narutos face turned scarlet, and he stole a glance at Iwako.

Naruto was eager to get going, though he did get Iwakos number.

Once they were on the road, Gauche and Yeager started to tease the boy mercilessly. They were coming up on their next destination, a dense part of Konohas forest that was actually named the Forest of Fire. It was named such because it seemed like it was always Autumn there, and the leaves were all the colors of fire. It was famous for its dual type pokemon. Someone was even said to have found a Larvesta in the forest. Naruto finally got his teammate and sensei to stop teasing him, doing so by getting Droite to make them stop.

When they came upon their destination, Naruto was in awe over such a beautiful place, immediately rushing in like a kid in a candy store. His team calmly walked in after him, knowing it wouldn't be that hard to find the boy, for they simply had to follow the sound of battling. And indeed, they cought up with the boy to find him winning against a bug catcher and his Kakuna. Vulpix really was getting stronger already, and that Beldum of his was pretty strong too. Naruto saw his team coming and waved at them, the bug catcher walking off. "Hey, did you see my win?" They nodded, "You're pokemon are all fairly high level Naruto. However, I believe they should be stronger. Would you permit me to borrow your Beldum for a while? I promise to have it back as a Metang by the time I get back." Naruto sweated a bit, the feel Yeager was giving off at the moment making him fear for his pokemon.

However, he did want his team to be strong, so he handed his sensei the ball holding the pokemon. "Very good. Team, continue into ze forest. Stay here for the day, and tomorrow, I will return with Naruto-kuns pokemon." Gauche and Droite nodded, and Yeager disappeared. They turned to Naruto then and looked at him, making the boy sweat again, "Okay Naruto, time for some training of your own." They both shared an evil grin, and Naruto took a step back, before taking off running in the opposite direction. Gauche and Droite chased after him, drawing their swords and attacking him at random, but in sync with eachother. Naruto was struggling to keep up, since they were more experienced than him.

When finally they cornered him, they came at him from different paths. "Ready Gauche?" The green haired girl nodded to her red headed partners question. They held their swords infront of themselves, and Naruto noticed with fear that the area had darkened. "In an instant, we echo and our hearts meet." Both girls spoke out, eyes closed, before their eyes snapped open, and they pulled their arms back. "_**Impact Cross!**_" They moved. Gauche and Droite flew across the clearing, meeting at Narutos body while creating a path of energy behind them, the shape they made was a giant cross. Naruto was caught in the middle of the attack, getting hurt when they passed him with their swords. And then the energy trail exploded.

"UGH!"

Naruto collapsed, and Gauche high fived Droite, both girls smiling devilishly. However, they did help him out, pulling the boy to rest against a tree. "Don't worry Naruto, what doesn't kill you, will no doubt make you stronger. And besides, we know this won't kill you." Naruto just groaned, not moving from where the two girls had dragged him. "How does beating me up count as training again?" He asked finally, "It teaches you not to stop at dead ends. You're a ninja damnit, not some civilian, when you come to a place that would be a civilians dead end, you ninja your way out. We never truely had you cornered, you're a ninja, you could have ran up the damn tree!" Spoke Droite, before Gauche came to a realization, whispering to Droite.

Both girls looked at Naruto, who had a look of contemplation on his face. "You don't know that exercise do you." It was more a statement than a question. Naruto shook his head, looking down again. Gauche came over and pulled him up, dusting the boy off. "Okay, we'll teach it to you, these trees are perfect." Droite patted one, feeling the sturdyness of the tree. "Start slow, we're not in any hurry. If you put to much chakra, you'll be repelled from the tree, but if you put to little you'll slide right off. The key to this excersize is finding the right amount, and using it to stick yourself to he tree firmly. Now, place one foot on the tree, and practice getting the right amount. You will make it to the top of the tree by tomorrow, or you'll make us mad.

Naruto gulped as he started, focusing only on his foot on the tree, though the first few times he blasted himself away from the tree anyway. It wasn't his fault, he had way to much chakra. Slowly though, he managed to get to the point where he didn't put enough chakra and his foot didn't stick, and by the time he got to just the right amount of chakra, Gauche and Droite had given him all the tips they knew, and it was already night time. The two girls diligently stayed up to supervise his training, something Naruto greatly appreciated. By the time the sun was rising, both girls had smiles on their faces as Naruto finally made it to the top of the tree. Naruto was panting, as he had used quite a bit of chakra, but he was happy, because he had been tought a new chakra control exercise.

Now he was able to catch a few hours of rest along with Gauche and Droite, all three laying next to eachother, with Naruto in the middle. This is how Yeager found them, and he gave a small smile before removing a camera from seemingly nowhere, snapping a picture of the trio. They all woke up to the flash of the camera, only to see Yeager putting away a camera. They blinked for a moment, before looking at eachother, then bolting away from eachother. Yeager let out a small laugh, his three students blushing heavily, even Droite, who was usually more serious.

"Well then, Naruto I have you pokemon right here. Your new Metang is quite strong now, and it will be up to you to train up your Vuplix." Naruto nodded, accepting his pokemon back from his sensei, "Thank you sensei..." The man nodded, before looking to Gauche and Droite, who saluted him. "Yeager-sensei, we managed to teach him the Tree Climbing exercise after finding that he didn't know it. Since he didn't know that, we figure he doesn't know Water Walking either, but we don't have a body of water to teach him with, and so decided to put it off till we could reach one." Yeager smiled, "Very good, mein students. Flood City should have such a place, and atop of that, we may meet Hinoon'na, the creator of the PC system for all of Hi no Kuni."

Gauche turned to Naruto, whispering to him, "_Hinoon'na lives up in Cape Cascade, north from Flood City, and she created the PC for Hi no Kuni. There are others too, and they made the PC boxes for their countries._" Naruto nodded, curious, but unwilling to ask more as Yeager had turned to them. "Sorry Yeager-sensei, just filling Naruto in." The man nodded, seeing no harm in imparting knowledge. "Well then, why do we not go now? If we leave now, maybe we can make it to Flood City before nightfall. Flood City is a very popular place in Hi no Kuni, as it is the only place in the entire country that has an actual beach." Naruto blinked, and then tilted his head, "What's a beach?"

His teammates looked at him, simply staring at him, making him give a small bow, "S-sorry." Droite growled and grabbed his hand, "C'mon. We're leaving! You're impossible Naruto, not knowing what a damn beach is... What has that village done to you!?" Naruto blushed lightly, but was happy that his team wasn't mad at him. He was truely curious though, because he didn't know what a beach was, infact, he didn't know what a lot of things were. He wasn't allowed alot of things within the village. But now he was out of the village, and he already learned new things. It seemed he was going to greatly enjoy his time as a ninja, and a pokemon trainer.

Here is the end of the second chapter! First story I have that's gonna debut with two chapters. I feel great... but also sad. I have many different stories, and yet I struggle with chapters after the first chapter. I'll get over it but yeah. It's whatever, ya know?

Now then! I guess I'll take requests. Should Gauche and Droite capture another pokemon? Should I get Naruto's Swadloon to evolve next chapter? When should he obtain a Fire Stone? Obtain, not use yet. I don't plan for him to use it till he gets to the grass type gym. Anyway!

If you have a request for a story, tell me about it, either through review or PM, and I will get it and see about making it happen. Not just for Naruto though, I know a mariade of other anime/manga/games enough to write stories about them, kinda sorta for some of them. Just ask, and if I know it, I'll consider it.


End file.
